Dogged
by LM Simpson
Summary: Zick and Man's best friend. Completed
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Dogged

**Author: **LM Simpson (Kady the Red Panda)

**Pairing(s): **ElenaxZick

**Rating: **T

**Warning(s): **Transformation, sad ending

**Disclaimer: **Disney would crush me if I ever tried to acquire the rights. I don't want a broken back the rest of my life, please.

**Other tidbits: **Sometimes I write cute, fluffy stuff like "Cookies with Santa." Sometimes I write crude, light-hearted stuff like "Testosterone Poisoning." Sometimes I write stuff like this. I wanted to write a werewolf fic, but it somehow evolved into this as I wrote the outline and rough draft.

From my current plans, this will be three chapters long. They will be up when I can. I got school, y'know? Oh, and my review policy still applies. So don't flame me or else.

Enjoy!

**Chapter One**

1111

Weird things happened on December 21. Even non-superstitious citizens admitted that. Miss Swift's current pupils even promised themselves to exchange their experiences upon returning from Christmas break. Whoever told the most unusual experience had their grade's smartest kid do his or her homework for a month. When most of the students did it the previous year, it was a tie between David's and Mattie and Patty's. David confessed to witnessing books thrown off shelves as if by an invisible hand, and the girls swore they noticed their doppelgangers roughing up a neighbor's roof.

Most desired outdoor investigations of peculiar activity—some to figure out why strange things happened, others just to come back with a personal ghost story. That day's rain and sleet extinguished any chances and desires. Only one student exited his home that day, and it was not for experiencing the unknown.

"What did you want me here for, Elena?" Zick asked as he sat on her bed Indian-style. His wet blue jacket and hat hung on the doorknob. Compared to the already dark outside, Elena's room was as cozy as the inside of a heater.

Elena, whose left shoulder rubbed against his right, only replied, "Cover your eyes. No peeking!"

Their shoulders no longer touched. Eyes closed, Zick only head the mattress squeak and felt the bed's right side slightly rise from under him. Soon, he felt a lump plop onto his lap with a "thud."

"Okay! You can open them!"

Zick looked down. The mystery lump was a petite while box sealed shut with burgundy craft ribbon.

"Well open it!"

He tugged the ribbon off one side with a finger; the top was freed. Lifting it revealed, among white fluffy material, a silver necklace. The pendant charm itself was a half circle with jagged edges on the right side. The word "best," written in black, was on it.

He lifted the necklace by the chain. _Huh? Does Elena think I'm a girl? _A ton of the more giggly and bubbly girls at school wore them.

"Uh… Thanks. But why did you give me this?"

Elena wore its companion around her neck. It read "friends." "I know it's a day early, but happy thirteenth birthday, Zick!" She hugged him. "How do you like it?"

"Like what?"

"The necklace!"

"Oh, that… Uh, it's okay."

Elena let go. "Just okay?"

"Well… I don't know what to say. It's nice, but…"

"So you don't appreciate our friendship?"

"No, no! It's not that!" He looked at his necklace. "Not at all, Elena. I just don't know if I can wear this or not!"

Elena frowned, then growled. "You dog! I paid twenty bucks for that at a high end jewelry store, and that was when it was on sale! You can be so ungrateful sometimes, Zick!"

"No, no, no! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Thank you very much for the gift, really!"

She gave him a second present: a cold stare.

"Okay, I guess I'll take to you later…" He got off the bed, grabbed his jacket and hat, and silently exited the home.

The raindrops rhythmically and methodically attacked everything in their path. The only other figures Zick saw outside was a man walking his dog. The large black dog on the opposite side cocked his heads towards the boy and barked. The man grunted and struggled to restrain his dog, but he material slipped from his hands.

Zick yelped, ran like hell for the stairs, and slammed the door behind him. His socks and shoes were drenched, as were his jacket and hat. He peeled the articles off and smelled pan-fried porkchops and rice cooking.

"Guys, wash up!" Greta called from the kitchen. "Dinner's almost ready!"

He sighed. _At least Mom's cooking is always a bright spot in even my cloudiest days…_

Zob noticed something different about his son. "Nice necklace. Where'd you get it?"

Rice still filled Zick's mouth. "From Elena."

Greta butted in. "That's nice of her. Don't forget to send her a thank you card!"

"Are you excited about your birthday tomorrow, son?"

Zick shrugged and continued eating. "Kinda."

"Really? Just kinda? But you're turning the big 1-3 in a couple of hours!"

"If he wasn't born a minute past midnight," Greta interrupted again, "we would be celebrating it tonight. In fact, if he didn't get stuck halfway through—"

Both men covered their ears. Zick quipped, "Mom! Not while I'm eating!"

Greta sighed and sipped some water.

Zick swallowed his final spoonful of rice. Only scraps of meat and some grains of rice remained on his plate. His stomach was so full he could explode. He clutched it and groaned.

"I think I'm going to bed."

Both parents stared blankly. It was only half past nine.

"Are you sure?" said Zob.

"Yeah. I don't feel so good."

Greta rose and placed a hand on her son's forehead.

"Oh my! Baby, you're burning up!"

She grabbed some red capulets from the bathroom medicine cabinet and Zick's half-full water glass.

"Here," she said before her son swallowed them whole. "Now go get some sleep, okay?"

Zick left the kitchen. "Okay. 'Night Mom, 'night Dad."

"Good night!" Both said.

Zick did not bother changing into his pajamas. He simply wanted to sleep his aches and pains away and hope for a better day tomorrow. His slumber started after his head touched his pillow. The temporary hibernation lasted for two and a half hours.

One minute past midnight, Zick felt a sheer, scathing pain spanning his entire body. He woke up and felt nauseated and sweaty. His stomach flipped. He leaned to the side of his bed and vomited onto his bedroom floor. The scent and taste burned his throat and nostrils.

He groaned. His temperature only skyrocketed as he slept. An inferno consumed everything in and out. Zick pulled away the covers, but he only felt worse.

He emitted a pained cry as he rushed at tearing off every piece of clothing on his body. Now a volcano seemed to erupt within him. Death was humane at this stage. Zick thought it could not get any worse as he laid in the fetal position. He was gravely wrong.

His internal organs shifted and his ribcage expanded. He could only close his eyes and yelp as he felt himself altering all over. His hands closed and flattened. His muscles enlarged. A slender growth extended his tailbone. Bones crunched and reassembled, and that was not even the worst pain. No, the worst pain occurred as he appeared to shrink and spout thick hair—no, _fur…_

The heat and pain ceased. The stench and the rain pelting against the roof accentuated.

Zick hoped it was just a nightmare. He opened his eyes. It was dark, but somehow something felt wrong about everything being black and white.

_Huh? What's with the dog paw? _It twitched. He felt like he did it.

_Wha…? _He tried to roll onto his back, but felt too rigid. He had to roll onto all fours. Something felt wrong afterwards. Very, very wrong. He felt a small weight just above his lower back move back and forth.

_No, no! It can't be! I can't be a—_

He tried to scream. Only a bark came out.

_No, no, no, no, _no_! I don't want to be a dog! I just can't! _

The bedroom door was slightly open. He hopped off and ran out into the hallway.

_How the heck can I be a dog? Aunt Emily must have had something to do with this! But why would she want to specifically turn me into a _dog_?_

Going down the stairs was scary. The whole time he was afraid he would fall down and break his neck ( _Nooo! I don't wanna die as a dog!_). When he was halfway he saw Bombo on the lower steps. The monster crouched down with his arms wide open.

Zick barked, "Bombo! Get Mom and Dad! Aunt Emily turned me into this! I need he—Bombo, what are you doing? Put me down!"

"Shh! Quiet, cute doggy! Timothy already want you outside! You disturb everyone in house he says!"

"No, Bombo! I _am _Zick! Don't take me outside!

"Timothy! Can you hear me? Understand me? You're about to have Bombo put _Zick _outside!"

"Bombo, get that dog out of here right now!" Timothy yelled from the living room. "His barking is already driving me nuts!"

Bombo whined as he opened the front door. It was still pouring. "Sorry doggy, but Timothy mad at me and you! Be okay for Bombo!"

The monster dropped the former tamer outside and shut the door. Zick could only zip his head through the doggy door. Timothy's face met his.

"You again? If you want in again, then you must be a spy! Scat, you fiend, or else!"

Zick was about to try to say who he was again when the tutor clawed his face. He yelped as he shoved his head back and ran down the stairs and into the street.

_Ow, ow, ow! _He stood on all fours on the wet asphalt. Whimpering and wet he knew he needed to find shelter soon. The greenhouse was warm, but required opposable thumbs for entrance. Then he noticed Elena's home also had a doggy door. His new tail wagged—still a funny feeling.

_Alright then, _he thought as he crept through, _I'll just have to get out of there the second one of them wakes up…_


	2. Chapter 2

**LM Simpson's tidbits: **Dear God and Father Time,

Why is it that I have already almost updated more often now than I did over summer break? Not that it's a bad thing. I'm just wondering…

Oh, and I've expanded this to five chapters after reviewing the outline and writing this. I don't know if this is a good thing or not.

**Chapter Two**

2222

Zick first slept near the foyer heater. When he became too hot, he relocated across from it. He curled up and snoozed until Mister Potato's voice awoke him.

"Hey! How did _you _get in here?"

Zick jumped in fright when his eyes opened. The squatted Harvey Potato's face was only inches away from _his_ face. He ran towards the doggy door until the man said:

"No, no! Stay! Don't go! Get something to eat first at least!"

_Hmm… _His stomach _was _quite empty…

"Come on, follow me…" the man signaled. Both entered the kitchen. Harvey retrieved a salad plate from the cupboard and a squat, purple-labeled metal can. He opened it with a can opener, plopped the contents onto the white plate, and placed it in front of the dog. Zick sniffed it—fish.

"I'm sorry, boy, but all we have is cat food. But as far as I know, it's the same stuff."

He bit into the fish cake. _Eh, at least it tastes real, _he evaluated before gobbling up more.

Julie entered the kitchen. Her eyes looked down on the floor before they widened. Her jaw dropped. "Harvey, is that what I think it is?"

_Yes, Missus Potato, that's a dog in your kitchen…_

"I found him in the foyer a couple of minutes ago. He must have come through the doggy door last night. It was real nasty outside; I don't blame him.

"You're not thinking about keeping him, are you?"

"Oh, no! I'll find his owners or find him one soon enough. But can I just show him to the kids first?"

The Potatoes met in the living room when the children woke up. The toddler twins cowered and clutched Julie's shirt. Charlie and Violet cried about the "big doggy." Zick had to admit, he was sure he was not a Great Dane, but he was also sure he was not a Chihuahua.

Elena would not stop staring at him. It made him nervous. It was only a mystery of what she pondered as she silently analyzed the canine before her.

"Hmm…" Elena emitted as she looked at the medium sized dog with bright, chocolate brown eyes, dark-furred droopy ears, and a more or less speckled black and white coat. "What breed is it, Dad?"

"A bluetick hound. They're _pretty _popular in the rural South. Didn't your uncle own one, Julie?"

"If you're talking about the one in Kentucky that made moonshine, then yes."

An incredulous Elena raised an eyebrow. "You had an uncle that brewed bootleg booze?"

The three eldest family members continued chatting, but Zick stopped listening at "bluetick hound." Instead of worrying about being slaughtered for food by a starving inbred hillbilly family, he thought: _Okay, that's one mystery solved… But I don't know what the heck one even looks like! If only I had a mirror… and color vision._

The phone rang. He had heard it millions of times while over at Elena's, but it was louder than usual for some reason. Zick wished he could cover his ears as Missus Potato answered it.

"Hello… Uh-huh… Elena?"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"It's Ms. Barrymore. She wants to talk to you."

Elena snatched the phone from her mother. "Hi, Greta… When did I last see Zick? Last night… Why did you ask…? He wasn't in bed this morning? Are you sure he can't be anywhere else? Okay, I'll come in a flash. Bye!"

"What's wrong, Elena?"

"Zick's missing!" She sounded genuinely concerned.

"_Missing?_"

"His parents wanted to surprise him with breakfast in bed and when they came in, he wasn't there. He just vanished like that. Something must have happened to him…"

Elena's eyes watered. She got off the couch. "I'll go get my jacket and shoes on!"

"I'm coming with you! It's supposed to be snowing and below freezing all day!"

"But, uh, Mom—"

"I'm your mother and I'm coming with you! Harvey, can you watch the twins and dog while Elena and I are gone?" Julie asked her husband.

"Uh… sure."

The two girls swiftly bundled up and scurried towards the door. Zick followed until Harvey grabbed him from behind.

"Oh no, dog, you're not going anywhere for now."

Zick whimpered. He hoped a puppy dog face would work for real dogs.

"You already have an attachment to them? Don't worry, they'll be back. They're just going to help find one of Elena's friends. You would probably like him."

_I _am _him, Mister Potato!_

"Now keep out of trouble as I make sure the kids won't get into any. Not that I'm worried about you—you seem really well-trained!" He said with a smile before exiting the foyer.

Zick occupied his time in the living room on the couch. Harvey stayed at first after putting the twins to bed for their nap, but eventually left to shovel snow from the drive and walkways. He continued watching _Animal Safari _by himselfbecause he was unable to change the channels with his paws.

A British accented narrator commented on the lioness pride the nature show focused on. "The lionesses are silently stalking their prey, a baby gazelle. Orphaned by an earlier attack, the gazelle is completely defenseless. But even then the lionesses are not quick to attack; they need the perfect opportunity…"

Zick heard soft little footsteps coming up from behind. He assumed it was one of the twins and resumed watching.

"Ah, yes! Could this be the time to strike?" The narrator began sounding more gleefully sadistic. "The lead lioness is slowly advancing. Her sisters are following her. Oh, look—" the gazelle began sprinting, "—Yes! The chase is on! The lionesses are fast, but not as fast as the gazelle. Oh, oh—no, the prey has tripped and it can't get up! Three sisters are about to pounce and go—"

"HI!" Purrcy said cheerfully as his head appeared in front of Zick's face.

"Aah!" Zick barked and jumped with fright. "Purrcy, why did you have to do tha—Did you just talk?"

"Yep!" The same idiotic happy tone.

"And you can understand me?"

"Yep!"

"But why couldn't Timothy?"

"Oh, Timothy? Yeah, I don't think he's even a cat sometimes! I wanted to be his friend, but I think he hates me. A lot of the cats hate me. I don't know why!

"Oh, do you know where Elena is? She's my favorite master! She's the mid-size human!"

"She's out. One of her friend's missing."

"Oh, is it the boy that's near her height? I think his name was Zick. Do you know Zick? If you don't know him, I can tell you all I know about him! I see him around a lot!"

"No, that's fine, Purrcy. I know this is going to sound crazy, but I'm Zick."

Purrcy stared at him. "No, Zick's a boy human. You're a boy dog. Different things, except you're both boys."

"I was human Zick until a couple of hours ago. Someone turned me into a dog. If I didn't know you, how would I know that you love it when Elena gives you scraps under the table like a dog?"

Purrcy's pupils shrunk. For the first time in the conversation, he did not appear monotonously happy, but serious. "Now that I think of it, you both sound the same…"

_Wow! I can't believe I'm saying this, but the first anything to treat me seriously today is Elena's dim-witted cat!_

"So how long are you going to be a dog, Zick? Maybe you can be my animal friend! When Elena's not here I get really sad."

"I don't know. I just woke up last night and found out I was becoming… this."

"Why didn't you tell Elena when you could?"

The front door creaked. Mister Potato interrupted the conversation. "Quit barking, boy!"

The door slammed. "… That."

"Really? Because I really think that Elena can understand me! She doesn't always, but it's usually close enough!"

The front door swung and closed.

Purrcy perked up. "Oh, that must be Elena! Bye, Zick!"

The cat dashed to the entrance. Zick lifted his head and supported it on the couch arm. The two women, since shed of their jackets, entered the room with snowflakes in their hair. Julie's arm wrapped around Elena's waist. Purrcy seemed blissfully content as Elena cradled him like a baby. He was the only happy one of the three.

They came close to the couch. Julie released her and turned off the television. Zick felt a weight on his tail, but mostly brushed it off as the pressure did not crush the appendage. Besides, the last thing Elena needed was a dog barking at her when she looked so depressed.

"Can I be left alone, Mom?"

"Sure—you deserved it." Julie snatched the remote from the coffee table and placed it on Elena's armrest. "Call for me when you want me to talk, baby."

She sighed and focused her sight at her cat. "I will."

The party of four became three. Only Elena made any sounds, any movements.

"Oh, Purrcy," she said when she was sure Julie would not be able to hear, "I wish she didn't come with me. Knowing Zick's family it wouldn't be a normal kidnapping or anything like that…"

She sighed again. Her right arm shifted; the nature show flashed back on the screen. A male lion tore into a zebra's leg and devoured a strip of hair and dark red muscle. Elena whimpered and slammed her thumb against a channel button. The meal now only reminded her of Zick's torn clothing.

Zick witnessed her options as well, with a few differences. _Clifford the Big Red Dog _became _Clifford the Big Gray Dog_. The Get Packing Network focused on how to survive riptide. An animated _Pinocchio _adaptation was at the part where the puppet's doomed friend, christened "Candlewick" there, transformed into a donkey. Zick winced as best as his physiology permitted at the semi-graphic transformation. The boy was clearly in pain.

Purrcy mewed, "Was it really like that?"

Zick barked, "Yep."

Elena interpreted the bark as dog language for "Change the channel!" On came a Cultural Channel production about winter folklore around the world. The remote returned to the armrest, having deserved a long break.

The latest segment began after a snow-fall transition. The male, American-accented and deep voiced narrator explained, "Transformation myths are present in many cultures. Some in particular describe those that occur when the weather outside is frightful. Some religious Europeans, for instance, would spend nights on the fire relaying tales of men cursed to become werewolves should they be born on Christmas Eve or Day. This appears to imply that it was a sin to be born on one of the holiest days of the year. Birth dates could also spawn years long transformations into beasts such as bears, cattle, and canines. Some, especially those in Scandinavia, believed boys born during the winter solstice would turn into dogs on their thirteenth birthday. Usually, these shifts were… _permanent._"

Zick whimpered wildly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, boy!" Elena said as she slightly lifted her body up. With a free hand, she scooted the tail away from her before she resumed watching.

Zick's tail tried to drive itself between his legs as he shook and stared at the couch.

…_Permanent?_


	3. Chapter 3

**LM Simpson's tidbits: **This chapter is slightly shorter than the other two. Sorry if that's a problem for anyone.

**Chapter Three**

3333

Harvey stacked five dirty, orange-stained white plates from the dinner table. He clutched them in his hands and transferred them towards the sink and dishwasher. The bluetick by there, he noticed, did not eat a morsel of his cat food dinner. The dog was clearly as blue as his name. The man frowned, exchanged his view between the plates and canine, and reflected upon himself.

Zick's pupils followed downward as Harvey set the top plate in front of him. His olfactory bulbs detected the scents of meat spaghetti sauce, seasoned green beans, and garlic bread. The plate still contained a small pool of canned vegetable water in the center and a splash of sauce on the side. He did not realize he was drooling until his forepaws felt wet.

"There's not much left, but I think I can sneak you some leftovers when my—" He turned around. "Oh hi, Julie!"

The smell made it too tempting for the starving dog. Zick lapped up the sauce in front of both parents.

"Oh, not my good dinner plates! Can you hand wash _that _one, honey? And don't feed him people food—it's not good for him."

_It's alright, Missus Potato. I never liked chocolate and raisins anyway!_

"Okay, I guess I'll buy him some food for now. Oh, and… You _do _know the dishwasher would remove the drool, right?"

3333

Zick spent the night between the couch and the coffee table. When Purrcy offered for him to sleep in Elena's room by the cat's own little basket, Zick accepted it. Missus Potato foiled that plan, as when she discovered the dog in the upstairs hallway, she worried that "the dog would attack the twins or Elena during the night." Mister Potato swore that he discovered blueticks were very good-tempered family dogs while searching them online, but his wife insisted her uncle's dog had a tendency to crack and attack at any random time. Between the two structures Zick went. He laid there and slept as he felt someone, maybe Mister Potato or Elena, drape a blanket over his body. It covered him for awhile before squirming and furry insulation defeated the blue cotton-polyester mix.

He woke up when he heard boxes dropping to the floor. The noise clearly came from across the room. The dog moved his head just above the coffee table so he could get an idea what was going on. Long strands of garland (all shades of gray in Zick's eyes) extended from the white cardboard box to Harvey's clutches.

_Oh yeah, Christmas is in a couple of days…_

Harvey paused at untangling two knotted strands when he noticed two eyes peering over the table.

"Oh, you're up. Good morning.

"ELENA! Can you make the dog a bowl of food?"

"Yeah, Dad!"

"You know where the kitchen is, right boy?"

_Sigh… _The dog rose on all fours and stepped out of the living room.

"I swear, that dog obeys so well you'd think he was human!" Harvey said to himself before resuming his task.

Elena set two aluminum bowls—one containing water, another dry kibble—in front of Zick when he arrived.

"Eat up, boy!"

"BARK!" _By now being called _Rover _sounds better to me than _Boy!

"What's wrong, b—"

More barking.

"Oh, you don't like being called boy all the time?"

"Bark!" _Not even 'don't like it—'try _hating _it!_

"You're right—you need a name. I don't blame you—I would hate being called 'girl' or 'Potato' all the time.

"Hmm… You're a redneck dog, so you need a redneck name! You're a boy, so Georgia, Dixie, and Bobbie Sue won't work. You're too sweet, so Bandit is no good. And you're too smart for Peanut… Oh! How about Banjo! Yeah! That sounds perfect for you! Banjo it is!"

_Sigh… At least it's better than Bubba… _He thought before collecting a sample of barely flavorful kibble into his mouth.

3333

As Missus Potato prepared that night's dinner, Zick found himself in the closest thing he could consider a hangout—the now decorated, dark living room. He lay on the couch facing the Christmas tree. Every twinkling white light and velvet textured ornament only reminded him that next door, his parents would be experiencing this and every Christmas without him. He would not be surprised if they would not even decorate an artificial (not real, which would aggravate his sinuses) tree, line every possible thing in the house with garland or even ignite a log in the fireplace.

The lights turned on. Elena entered the room clutching something in her hand. Her sunshine smile defrosted his dour disposition to curiosity about the mystery object.

"Oh, Banjo, I got something for you! Put your head up!"

When the dog complied, she grabbed his head and tried to cover his head with the thing in her hand. Zick's head bopped back and forth; he did not know nor could see what was going on his head.

"Banjo, quit fidgeting!" Elena snapped. She struggled to place a Santa Claus hat on Zick's head. The red fabric and cotton pom-pom trimmed hat finally found itself secured on the dog's head a second later.

Elena clasped her hands together. "Oh, you're so cute in that! I'll just get Purrcy's on his head and—"

She noticed something metallic against "Banjo's" neck. "Hey, what's that boy?" _How could I not notice this until now…?_

The redhead's hands twirled behind Zick's head. Buried under the long hat's tip, they blindly located the circular clasp and undid it. She grabbed one end and slithered it off the neck and into her presence.

Elena gasped. Zick's eyes widened; he completely forgot about it, let alone wearing it. In her hand was a familiar charm—the one she gave Zick two days earlier. The word 'best' screamed for her attention and it succeeded.

"B-but-but—How?"

_Does she know now?_

"…Banjo, follow me. _Now."_

Zick followed behind her up the staircase and into her room. Purrcy, curled up in his corner side cat bed, gasped happily.

"Elena!" He meowed as he left it and walked towards his standing master. He rubbed himself against her leg until she responded:

"Purrcy, not right now."

He gasped, this time in shock, and stepped away. "Elena… doesn't like me anymore? Zick, do you know why she just told me that?"

Elena resumed staring at the gift. There _had _to be a reason the dog before her wore that. "Could Zick have grabbed you and put this on so he could get rid of it? Nah, he isn't that much of a jerk to even think of doing that… Or maybe Zick found you while he was held captive somewhere, put his on you, and instructed you to find me or someone else so I could rescue him. No, that's too ridiculous. Besides, how would you know how to find me unless…"

Zick's tail wagged. _Go on…_

"But you can't be him! How could you have been—" The folklore program flashed back in her memory. Zick was thirteen, male and—But the solstice dates varied between December 21 and December 22. Which one was it?

"DAD?"

"Yes, Elena?" He bellowed from downstairs.

"When was the winter solstice this year?" She stuttered.

"The what?"

"The winter solstice!"

"Uh… Yesterday."

Elena's eyes widened. Banjo-Zick was happier than ever. She shook like a high magnitude earthquake.

"Oh… My…" A shrill screech followed.


	4. Chapter 4

**LM Simpson's tidbits: **Yep, it's definitely going to be five chapters long. Here's the second to last chapter.

**Chapter Four**

4444

Elena's hoarse throat crackled with every breath.

"Elena!" Her mother called. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Uh…" She had to speak at a higher-than-normal pitch that pained Zick's eardrums. "I… Saw a cockroach in my room. Z—The dog ate it."

_Hey!_

"Don't bring leftovers for Purrcy in there anymore, honey!"

"Oh… Kay… Ooh, I think I need some water…"

Elena slumped to the floor. She did not move or emit any noise.

Purrcy screeched and pounced to his master's side. "Elena! Elena, please don't die on me! I love you!"

"Don't worry, Purrcy. She's not dead, she just fainted. Apparently talking 'cats' are non-faint worthy, but my being a dog is."

Zick crept towards the side the cat did not preside over. He dropped his head above her's.

"Look."

A long, pink dog tongue slobbered from her chin towards her forehead. She sputtered as he lathered her nose. Zick backed up as she jumped up, shrieking, and ran out of the room.

4444

Elena slowly mashed lima beans in her mouth. Even Charlie and Violet, who shoved their hands into their corn, ate more ravenously than she.

The scenario repeated in her hippocampus's archives. She would be back in school. Zick's spot would collect more dust as the classmate described her winter solstice experiences.

Soup would begin, "Hey Elena! I saw you walking a dog. Did you finally decide to have a normal friend?"

She would sigh. "No, that was Zick."

The entire class would silence themselves, and then stare with confusion.

"Zick turned into a dog during the break."

Cackling would follow. Her claim proved too ridiculous for even the most gullible to believe.

The real life Elena swallowed, sighed, and then scooped some corn kernels with a fork.

"What are you going to do with the dog, Harvey?"

"I was thinking about bringing him into the animal shelter."

"Why not sell him? He looks pedigree for a bluetick."

"I don't know, Julie. The breed isn't exactly as popular as a Labrador Retriever. Also, for all I know, we could sell him to bad people. That would be traumatizing for such a sweet dog."

"Hmm… You're right. But I'm scared he'll hurt the kids. He has to go."

Elena stopped eating. "You can't give Banjo away!"

"You named the dog Elena?!" Julie cried.

"Yes! Mom, he just sits on the couch all day doing _nothing. Purrcy likes _him! He just wants a family that loves him, that's all! Besides, Dad's right—Z—Banjo—wouldn't harm a fly even if he had the chance!"

"But Elena honey," Harvey said, "Dogs are expensive to take care of. There's food, toys, bed, cage, shots, doctor, fixing—"

Charlie interrupted, "Doggy broken, Daddy?"

Elena's voice stuttered before she declared, "Then I'll get a job! I don't know how, but I will!"

Julie re-entered the rebuttal. "Elena, why do you want this dog so bad?"

She teared up. Rising, she screamed, "You wouldn't understand! I hate you both!"

"Elena Julienne Potato! Come back here right this instant!"

"NO!" She screeched and stomped upstairs. The bathroom door creaked and slammed. The sink, scared stiff, required a punch to fix a kink and run water. Elena splashed handfuls onto her face, turned it off, and sat on the pink carpeted toilet lid.

_I can't let them take Zick away! I just can't! Zick's still Zick, even if he's a dog! But what can I do to help him? I can't fight with my parents forever…_

She pondered on the toilet. Her brain searched for any relevant memory. It scanned and scanned and scanned and—

_Erm… _She knew it was too dark and cold outside to do what would already classify as a suicide mission. _I'll do it tomorrow…_

4444

"Zick! Psst! Zick! I know you're not dead, Zick!"

The dog opened his eyes. He was besides Purrcy's bed, lying on the floor. Morning struck Oldmill; it was a new day. Purrcy sat squarely in his view. The feline appeared worried about something.

"What's wrong, Purrcy?"

"Elena's gone! And I know it's not for school! What do you think happened to her?"

His face leaned into Zick's. "Do you think she was… Turned into a dog, too?"

Zick's face pushed Purrcy's away. "Purrcy, don't be ridiculous! It's Christmas Eve! She probably went out for some last minute shopping!"

Zick imagined her downtown, or even in Bigburg. She _was _in a marketplace of sorts, but not what an average citizen knew existed.

_You're helping Zick, you're helping Zick, you're helping Zick… Oooh, I hope no one recognizes me… _Especially_ Emily!_

A voice cracked louder than the remaining hustle and bustle's rustles. "How may I help you, girl?"

The redhead, dressed in her father's large black overcoat, a shoulder length blonde wig, and sunglasses, shook. She stepped towards the Anguane's stand.

"Hmm… "

Elena chirped in a low voice. "Uh, I need help… Do you carry transformation potions?"

"Yes. What do you want?"

"I want to turn a dog into a boy."

"Are you in love with the dog? That's a little sick even for me."

"Oh no, my friend was turned into a dog by a curse by some slimy toad. I just want it broken."

"'Some slimy toad' can mean anything. I need more."

Elena sighed. "He was born on the winter solstice and is going to be a dog forever if something isn't done."

"That's it? Hold on a moment."

A bubbling cauldron was behind the Anguane. She grabbed some materials stored all over the kiosk. They ranged from cooking oil, to a milk bone, to a box of chocolates, to unidentifiable liquids (on Elena's part); all were dropped or poured in. The clear liquid inside became milky white as she whipped and stirred like a human electric mixer. She dipped a small, glass vial into it, filled it to its brim, and shoved a cork into the opening.

Elena reached her hand forward.

"Oh no, none of my stuff is ever free! I require payment!"

"I'll give you anything!"

The Anguane leaned towards Elena's side. The whispering and internal heat radiated into the girl's ear canal. She slightly jumped. Teardrops escaped under the sunglasses.

"Sure. I'll do that."

The Anguane's sharp teeth exposed themselves. She shoved the vial into Elena's hand. "Just place a hair into his bowl before he drinks it. He should then be good as new!"

4444

Elena allowed the tap water level to rise halfway in the aluminum bowl before turning off the sink. Placing it on the counter, she took out of the vial in her pocket and removed the cork. She poured the entire volume in and replaced its container back into its lair. The milky mixture melted into clear. It was only as if she only ran water.

_Wait… Wasn't I supposed to do something else? Oh yeah! _ Leaning over the bowl, she swatted a hand against her chest. Stray hairs and dead skin cells sifted down.

She carefully stepped upstairs, but some splashed onto her shirt anyway. She mentally pledged to change later when she arrived in her room. Neither Purrcy nor Zick were inside.

"Baaann-jooo!"

A figure rushed up to the second floor. Zick stepped inside, tail wagging. He was possibly hot, as he panted upon idling his legs.

Elena still held the heavy bowl. "Are you thirsty, Zick?"

A bark.

Some more water dribbled onto the floor as she set it down in front of him. She walked behind her friend and softly shut the door as he began lapping. Zick did this for a few minutes before his insides began burning. He discontinued lapping and whimpered.

Elena's back pressed against the door. The canine cries increased in intensity and frequency.

"Zick? Are you alright?"

His human form's death replaced it with his dog form. Like childbirth, the pain to undergo this proved excruciating. The same was now true for the dog form's demise. The human Zick's resurrection made him lie down and close his eyes. He burned as if someone doused him with acid. It was as if he was stuck in a taffy puller. Limbs stretched, fur fell off like needles, his face retreated back into his skull. The heat and blurred everything else from his memory until it just as suddenly as it began.

Zick expected black and white before he opened his eyes. He saw instead primaries, intermediates, tritaries, warms, cools, neutrals, every value in between—

"What the—"

No barking. It was his own voice instead.

His eyes jumped around, adjusting to the visual spectrum now granted to him. He noticed two white things in front of him on other sides of the bowl—_Hands with fingers_. He raised his torso; he was _sitting up. _The right arm voluntarily moved towards his chest. The fingers shifted back and forth at his unconscious commands; they were _his fingers._

"Oh my god… But _how?_"

He twisted his upper half backwards. Elena stood like a statue, amazed. _It actually worked._ Her eyes observed what she believed she probably would never see in person again. Overgrown blue hair, pasty pale skin… Wait, where were his—

"Zick, grab a sheet or something!" Her hand covering her face obscured the view.

"Huh? Oh!" Elena's top sheet jerked off the bed. Zick wrapped it around him.

"Stay here! I'll go see if I can get something out of my dad's side of his closet…"

She returned with one long, off-white, barbeque-stained T-shirt. It reached Zick's mid-thighs. At least it covered his shame.

"So… Do you want to see your parents now?"

"Yeah… But how can I leave the house without your parents spotting me? Aren't my parents looking for me? They would arrest your parents and you for _kidnapping _me!"

"Hmm… Right… And it's also really cold and dark out."

Zick shivered.

Elena felt her stomach ache. She hoped it was from the traditional Christmas Eve dinner her family dined annually. "It probably wouldn't be a good idea to be out tonight… Why not stay here overnight… In my room? That way we'll be able to not get my parents in trouble for something they didn't do _and _give your parents the best Christmas present they could ask for."

The boy sighed. "…Okay. But just for tonight."

"Elena! It's Christmas Eve! You know the rules! Time to go to sleep!" Julie announced.

"…Do you want me to sleep on the floor?"

"No, you can sleep in my bed. Just sleep on your side so we both have room."

"Fine with me…"

Zick crept into the bed's left side. Compared to the rough, uncomfortable floor, her cotton sheets were billowing clouds from Heaven. As Elena turned off the lamp and slid in, he asked:

"Hey Elena?"

"Yeah?"

"How did I become human again?"

"I'll… explain it in the morning. It's a long story. Just know you'll be okay now. Good night, Zick."

"Good night, Elena."

Zick's cheek pressed against his lone pillow. He automatically started sleeping. Elena, meanwhile, only stared at the clock as her head laid on her own. The clock read one hour to midnight. The numbers stung as she was well aware what would occur in sixty minutes…


	5. Chapter 5

**LM Simpson's tidbits: **Wow, this was actually went by pretty fast by my track record. It didn't break _The Original Donkey Kong's _record, but it's still a good run.

**Chapter Five**

5555

Zick remembered his first grade class reciting a poem entitled "The Night before Christmas." The speaker described visions of sugarplums dancing in slumbering children's heads.

This night before Christmas did not provide dancing candies, but gloomy nightmares.

Zick's attire was not the stained shirt, but his usual style. His parents sandwiched him into a hug. The living room better resembled a post-war hero's parade. Red, white, and blue confetti littered his hair and clothes and the floor. He relished the joyful moment until he felt a stab in the back.

"Aah!" He tore away from his parents and dropped to his knees. He stared in horror as his clothes ripped to shreds to accommodate his changing body. Hands and feet became hairless paws, his nose became black and moist, his arms and legs became rigid, snapping into place in the process.

Greta began sobbing in her husband's arms as their son, once again a bluetick hound in tattered fabric, lowered his head and whimpered.

He woke. His limbs possessed joints, his piggy toes wiggled, his world remained a colorful one. Morning snow sifted to the ground, and he was still human. He exhaled in relief.

Elena's side was not occupied. _She must be opening presents right now…_

Something scratched against the other side of the door. It occurred rapidly and repeatedly. Assuming it was just Purrcy rapping against the door, he opened it. It was instead another dog—this time, a bloodhound bitch. A thick, velvet-like ribbon wrapped around her neck like a collar. Her tail wagged, but her brown eyes were so moist she appeared to cry.

"Huh? You weren't supposed to be a dog friend for me, were you?" _Or, worse, my mate? _He shivered.

The eyes were more serious. Zick could recognize that dirty look even in that furry package.

"Elena? Is that you?"

The head bopped up and down.

"But there's no way! You don't meet any of the requirements! You're supposed to be human and I'm supposed to be an animal, not the other way around! Elena, you didn't go to an Anguane, did you?"

She whimpered.

"Why would you do that?"

She clogged past him. Elena dove her head under her bed and returned with a piece of white paper in her mouth. Zick grabbed the sheet. He expressed "Yuck!" as he wiped the drool off the pencil scribbled side and read it.

_Dear Zick, _it began.

_I couldn't believe it was really you when I found out the truth. I felt sorry for you. When I heard my parents wanted you to be given away, I knew I needed to help you._

_I went to the Anguane village for a cure. I _did _get you a potion to change you back, but the condition was for me to become a dog in your place. Don't bother trying to help me—the switch can only happen once. Someone has to carry the curse to the grave. I'll carry it to mine._

_Don't worry about me. My parents still have Charlie and Violet. Yours only have you. They've suffered long enough. Enjoy your new life. That's my present for you._

_Merry Christmas, Elena._

Zick shifted his attention to the dog in front of him. He crouched down and hugged her. "You really didn't have to do that… But thanks."

Multiple footsteps boomed up the stairs outside.

"Oh, great… That must be your parents. Where do you want to hide?"

Elena retreated to under the bed. Zick sighed and followed her. He also tugged on the bed sheets and shoved them towards the free space exposing the two.

_I hope this works…_

Harvey and Julie opened the door.

"Oh no!" Julie cried. "She's not here!"

"Elena can't be anywhere else! Grab your coat, honey, we're going to file a missing persons report!"

"This is all my fault! She must have run away with Bongo or whatever that dog's name was!"

"Don't say that, Julie…"

The mother began crying as the door closed again. Elena and Zick remained under the bed. The dog began making soft, sad noises. Zick rubbed her behind her neck. The ribbon slightly loosened.

"Come on, Elena, let's go…"

The house was completely quiet. All four remaining humans had since driven away to the police station. The only other occupant was Purrcy, who scattered away with a weak, sad "meow" upon spotting the boy and dog in the foyer.

Zick shivered and emitted a "brr" when he exited and closed the door. He was still only wearing the shirt without any footwear or any other protection from the cold and snow. Both man and dog's breaths condensed as they inhaled and exhaled both orally and nasally. They prayed no one noticed they left the residence as they slowly stepped onto the sidewalk. The wintry trail burned his feet's soles. The only optimism both had was that Zick's home was only next door.

He hesitated before ringing the doorbell. Elena barked to further indicate a visitor's presence. When Zob opened the door, he gaped in shock. His face blanched.

"Dad… It's me…"

The father's hand touched his son's cold cheek and ruffled his snow-laced hair. "Oh my… Everyone in the living room! We have a visitor!"

"Who is it, Zob?" Greta called.

"Zick!"

"Zick? My baby's home?"

"Come on in, son!"

Zick entered; Elena followed. "Can I get some better clothes on first…?"

Zick changed into a thick, blue-dyed wool sweater and blue jeans. He sat in a living room chair afterwards drinking hot chocolate as if he was a child from a famine-stricken region. Elena sat at his feet. Greta sat at his side.

"What happened, baby?"

He sipped his final one. "Some freak kidnapped me to be his slave. It was awful. I was beaten and constantly fought his sexual advances. I escaped and found the dog in the woods on my way home. She protected me from anyone after me."

Greta choked.

Zob placed himself into the conversation. "We just found out Elena disappeared as well. Do you think it was the same monster, Zick?"

"Probably…" He felt horrible for what his alibi was about to include. "…He said he wanted to find and kill pretty red haired girls."

"Oh… I hope I still have Julie's cell phone number!" Greta leaped up and ran to locate her own device.

"…Dad?"

"Yes, Zick?"

"Can we keep the dog? Y'know, for saving me?"

Zob pondered. "You'll need your mother's consent too, but I would say yes. What do you want to name her?"

Zick could not speak French, but he knew one word beyond _bonjour _and _oui _courtesy of his mother's favorite movies. "Ami… Friend…"

THE END


End file.
